(working on title, give ideas!)
by fog the cat
Summary: "Your kidding right?" Jak said in his gruff voice as he looked in the puddle of still water. "There's no way..." "Uh, this..." Daxter starts "This might hurt our hero reputation..."
Ch.1 intro, Fucking precursor junk..

"Your kidding right?" Jak said in his gruff voice as he looked in the puddle of still water. "There's no way..." green and yellow fur covers a two foot tall lithe body. small, rough paws run though a green goatee and rub long blond ears.

"Uh, this..." a high pitched and sarcastic quipped voice starts "This might hurt our hero reputation..." Daxter reaches out and touches the soft new ottsel back fur, he glances over at the small copper colored rod, abandoned, just small enough for ottsel paws to wrap around, _And throw as far way as possible._

"stupid precursor junk... I cant leave you for two minutes without you almost bringing the world to a end can I, Jak?" Daxter jokes. "How are we going to get back? You cant drive a zoomer, and my hoverped is on the other side of town." Daxter chuckles at the thought of the great and mighty Jak having to ride the floating moped.

"Well, then we will walk." Jak says.

"What!?" Daxter yells, his voice echos off high cavern walls "Walk! Jak the metal heads will eat us!"

"no they wont Dax" Jak tries to calm down his fuzzy friend as he starts to walk out of the small cavern, suddenly glad the didn't go very far from the city wall

"Yes they will!" Daxter whines "They'll swallow us whole!" Daxter scampers behind him

" _Daaax_.." Jak draws out the nickname in a teasing manor

" _Jaaak_!" Daxter follows right along

"I spoiled you." Jak jokes. "poor thing, cant even walk across a room. maybe I should leave you in the city until this is fixed." Jak didn't mean it, he could never leave Daxter alone and be ok, not even when they was little, and both human, they was a all or nothing kind of package.

"Hey!" Daxter shouts, somewhat insulted

"lets go back." Jak says though a chuckle

the trip back across town was awkward but possible, a small cursing ottsel dragging a gun around wasn't something you see every day, and after Jak gave up trying to drive a zoomer they made head way to the HQ, as they found out though, getting there was the last of their problems.

the sun was hot, the sand was hot, the air was hot, everything was fucking hot

"By order of the grand council of haven city," The bald man know as Veger walks across a small bit of the desert sand "For violent acts and crimes against the people," the sun glared off his bald head "You are here by banished to the wasteland, For life." the book he was holding snaps shut and Jak growls at his Judge, jury, and executioner. He pulls at the impromptu cuffs, a zip tie. this was a death sentence thought Jak as he felt sweat already forming on the pads of his feet and, paws? maybe he should call them hands, he was still a human in mind set

"This is a death sentence Veger!"Ashlen yelled she was clearly upset "There must be another way."

"Your protest was over ruled!" Veger scowls at Jak "This dark Eco freak," He spit "is dangerous, even if he is smaller than before" he waves his 'Magic wand of power' and commands two guards "Now drop the cargo!"

'Cargo, that's all I am?' Jak growled again as Veger glared

"I'm two feet tall and fuzzy! what am I going to do? _Bite your ankles_?" Jak growls out

"This is a outrage!" a flurry of colors falls, or flies, from the top of the air train, The monkawck dusts himself off "I am outraged beyond words!" pecker waves a feathered hand. "although I do have something to say. Not everyone agrees with this Arrck! Decree!"

Daxter jumps out of the craft and next to Jak "Yeah! We want a recount!"

"oh, I see you wish to join him!" Verer spits out again

"Actuly, we are not that outraged." pecker waves "Farewell Jak, stay out of the sun, drink lots of water, if you can find it." pecker ducks back

Daxter looks at Jak, he was frighted, "Jak?" he says, such a small sound coming from Daxter it frighted Jak just a little.

"Go back to the city Dax." Jak says, looking away. Ashlen walks up to him and kneels down to his level "I'm sorry Jak, there's nothing else we can do." she cuts the zip tie off and hands him a blinking device

"I know." he says, rubbing his fuzzy wrists. the two blond stripes standing out against greener fur.

"You just stay alive, that's a order," she pauses. "someone will find you, I promise." she gets back on the air train with every one, Daxter to.

"May the precursors, have mercy one you" verger says as they lift off, but of course, he didn't mean it.

Jak watches as whats left of his world flies away, not including anyone from Haven. the air train knocked up a cloud of sand, it got stuck in his fur and eyes, Jak looks away and wipes them out, when he looks back, Daxter is there.

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you, did you?" Daxter says, a hint of nervousness edging his voice.

Jak smiles, "Come on Dax, lets go." Jak nods in a random direction, and Daxter follows with all the trust in the world. Unfortunately, all the trust in the world is nothing in the desert heat, soon the two fuzzy ones found them selves dragging their burnt feet and tails, ears drooping and sweat dripping off their noses

"I cant believe the city hates us," Daxter complains "We saved those low lifes!"

Jak nods and think about what happened the day before, Torn and Ashlen telling him about the new Death bot threat, Samos and the metal head threat, the palace collapsing. "The people are blaming you Jak" That stung, Daxter was right, they saved those low lifes. Jak felt another wave of heat rolls over Jak, that was the straw that broke the camels back, Jak collapses into the sand, his blue eyes rolling back into sweet darkness. Daxter falls beside him "good plan Jak, a nap would be nice." it was only a few moments later that three people walk up to seemingly dead bodies,

"Looks like we found some live ones," A man says is a rough voice as he hits Jak with his staff "heh, barely."

"who?" Jak mumbles

"So it speaks!" the man exclaims before Jak slips back into the dark, the beckon slipping from his closed paws.

"Here is the signal we was picking up!" the man takes the beckon

One of the men shakes the unresponsive ottsel,"Who gave you this?"he tries to get a answer then gives up "we'll take them with us, I smell a storm coming."


End file.
